


I Wanna Do What Bunnies Do With You (If You Know What I Mean)

by kjstark



Series: Football RPF one-shots [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: (though Ney's not really bottoming in this one what am I talking about?), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, anyone who said Oscar's a shy flower needs to fuking study this boy, because that's totally a thing, bottom!Neymar, but he's totally bottom okay face facts, he ain't that innocent he uses that to his advantage trust me jesus told me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid title for stupid, plot-less smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do What Bunnies Do With You (If You Know What I Mean)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r0bots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/gifts).



> I wanna blame Sabrina (littlebernards.tumblr.com) because this is totally and entirely her fault. I'm deeply sorry.  
> This serves as a short continuation of my last fic (The Class "A" Team) but really that's just me finding an excuse to give this thing a plot.  
> Anyway, again, I suck at this, please forgive me.

Neymar turned the door handle and pushed the door open, never once his lips leaving Oscar's. Oscar walked backwards making themselves room, pulling his one-year boyfriend in by the collar of his shirt.

He took Neymar's head in his hands and kissed him hungrily and roughly, so much Neymar was 'hum-ing' inside his throat. They both stopped for short seconds to catch a breath. They were panting a lot, but Oscar wasn't sure if that had to do with the training they just had or the fact that their hearts were racing because they were in the locker room's closet.

Neymar was rolling his tongue across Oscar's neck when he spoke, "Ney, were in the closet," he exposed, voice trying to be steady.

"I hardly think someone thinks were straight, babe," he whispered against Oscar's shoulder.

Oscar chuckled. "I mean, we're literally in the closet," he said then, opening his arms around them. Neymar looked around them for the briefest moment and then turned to Oscar to give him the most devilish grin he'd ever seen the boy make. Neymar lowered his mouth back to Oscar's neck again. Oscar bit his bottom lip, smiling. "This is so —,"

"Good?" Neymar cut, sucking Oscar's ear lobe.

"Fuck _yes_ ," he groaned when Neymar left a mark on his neck, or several. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips again. Oscar pulled away and lifted Neymar's jersey over his head, then he grabbed the collar of his own, pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. Neymar took his shoes off and lost about three centimeters more, Oscar looked at him and smiled. "Shortie,"

"Shut up," he muttered, against his lips, pushing him against the wall and kissing his neck ravenously. Oscar brought his hand to cup the back of Neymar's head, awkwardly moving to take off his shoes as well. He rolled his fingertips across Neymar's backbone, caressing. Two months ago he'd gotten a bad injury from a foul during an important match in the schools championships. Oscar had had a hard time trying to stay focus on the game after Neymar got taken out of the field by the medics. But bygones be bygones, his boyfriend was fine again and was reaching down to cup his groin. Oscar cut the kiss to swallow.

"Okay?" Neymar's voice sounded in the back of his head. Oscar nodded frenetically, biting his lip. Neymar then continued while Oscar meditated to keep his composure. Neymar slowly moved his lips down to one of Oscar’s nipples and gave it a light nibble before going back up and sucking on his lower lip.

Oscar, on his end, as he was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his neck, he took Neymar by his hips and lifted him,  running one hand along his impossibly perfect thighs, making him wrap his legs around Oscar’s hips. Neymar grunted lustfully when his bulk rubbed against Oscar’s naked stomach and Oscar kept himself busy biting on Neymar’s shoulder.  

He pushed him back against the other wall, and Neymar clicked his tongue and shook his head, but he wasn’t unpleased, “You have power issues,” he muttered, with closed eyes.

“My neck was hurting. It’s not my fault I’m taller,” he said, and Neymar’s laugh was pure fucking sex. “And I thought you said you liked me taking control,” Oscar bragged against Neymar’s exposed neck.

“I’ll never tell David any fucking thing again,” he sighed, looking down at Oscar. He let him go to look down at him, then, in the most unbelievably cute way Oscar could muster.

“Happy Anniversary,” he muttered, lovingly and privately and Neymar wondered whatever the hell he did to deserve Oscar. He moved his hands up Oscar’s shoulders to rest them behind his neck, cupping, and took his mouth in a slow, deep, bone-melting kiss.

Oscar braced himself, placing his hands against the wall, trapping the shorter boy’s body between them, his body against Neymar’s as his knees almost gave way under the force of that kiss.

The kiss went on and on, never easing up, never letting go. Oscar barely noticed when Neymar’s hands started pushing his shorts down and freeing his cock. But he couldn’t miss that warm hand with clever fingers wrapping around his prick, though. Pleasure shot through him, climbing up his spine and settling at the base of his skull. Between the kiss and those hands, he was ready to go like a carnival rocket.

That tongue flicked and played, driving him higher and higher, and then disappeared. “I didn’t bring anything,” Neymar confessed against Oscar’s sore lips.

“I’m not sure if I’m either mad or proud that you didn’t plan this to happen,” he heard himself whisper.

“I can work something out,” he said, voice hoarse, and Oscar swore Neymar’s eyes were flashing, almost fucking glowing green.

He closed his eyes and then those lips were sinking. Tight, incredible heat surrounded him as Neymar took him down to the root in one long swallow, skinny back tight against the wall.

“Holy fucking Christ!” Oscar shouted, and then automatically put his hand on his mouth, remembering they couldn’t be heard, Neymar hummed with his mouth full. He moved his hips forward, couldn’t help himself, and Neymar was in fucking _awe_ , then back. He braced his hands against the wall and let Neymar have him, and damn if Neymar didn’t just take it all and asked for more.

Oscar came suddenly and mutely, his mouth forming an ‘O’ as his pants fell completely silent due to his rush of pleasure. Neymar kept sucking, pulling slow and easy, moaning around his prick. He wasn’t getting soft, not with that sweet mouth working him like that. He let his hands drop to his boyfriend’s head, fingers moving through his hair.

“That was _amazing_.”

The happy sound vibrated through his cock, ending in his balls, Neymar’s nose tickling in his pubes. Shit, he was going to come again and the bell rang in about ten minutes. Thing was, Neymar’s mouth wasn’t fucking stopping, was just working and licking and sucking and playing his cock like there was nothing else Neymar’d rather do.

“We’ve got about ten more minutes, and I’m feeling way too selfish here,” Oscar chuckled and then Neymar was up.

“You’ll make up for me later,” he joked, kissing him on the cheek.

“Or I can make it up to you now,” Oscar purred, pushing Neymar’s back slightly against the wall, so he’d rest himself on it, and taking his shorts off. Neymar was chuckling, because they both knew this wasn’t Oscar area of expertise. But what he thought would be an awkward situation fucking took him off guard to be completely different, because Oscar was humming into his crotch, lips moving open and hungry over his hips. Neymar shut his mouth closed as heat flicked along his balls and then Oscar’s mouth was sliding hot up his shaft. Soon the world just fucking stopped.

“Oscar’s just so innocent. Oscar’s such a little angel. They don’t fucking _know_ you. _Shit_ ,” Neymar closed his eyes and dropped his head back when Oscar chuckled. Then he took his cock, took him so deep that Neymar thought he’d make him gag.  But Oscar relaxed so much that he just fucking slid into that tight throat, into Oscar. “Fuck!” he shouted, coming, roaring with the strength of his orgasm. He reached blindly for Oscar’s face, stroking through the brown curls and along the sucked-in cheeks. Oscar gentled his mouth, kept the heat and soft, sweet pressure on Neymar’s cock until the aftershocks faded, then slipped away. “Woah, just _woah_ ,” Neymar said, tugging Oscar up, bringing their mouths together.

“Has anybody seen Neymar and Oscar?!” Scolari’s voice echoed through the whole room and both boys covered each other’s mouth.

They waited until the heard the door close again and dressed as fast as they could manage. They gave each other a peck on the lips again and left the closet as quickly so they wouldn’t get noticed. They left the locker rooms with no one seeing them leave and walked through the halls trying to fix their full-on sex look.

Not that it mattered because once they walked into the cafeteria, all their team fucking knew.

David was grinning like an idiot and Neymar just frowned in frustration. “How?”

“Where?” David asked instead, raising his eyebrows.

“David…,” Thiago was about to start scolding.

“But Neymar always shared his ‘love adventures’!” he claimed. Neymar crossed his arms, Oscar standing behind him.

“This time is different, David,” he told his curly-haired friend. “It’s not just an adventure,” he added, looking back at Oscar, who smiled widely at him.

“Ugh,” Marcelo muttered, sitting on the table.

“Yeah, get a room!” Dani said, next to him.

“You two jealous ‘cause you’re going to die alone?” Neymar shot back at them, jokingly. “Or worse yet, with each other,” he pointed at them with his fingers. They shrugged in response and then Dani took his tongue out and pointed at Neymar in a very mature way.

“Okay, so, tell me where?” David insisted again.

“Tell me how?” Neymar negotiated.

“I’ll tell you how I know if you tell us where you did it,” David dared, crossing his arms and Neymar turned to Oscar, asking.

“No!” he yelled at his boyfriend. Walking past him to the table.

“Oh, but c’mon, it’s awesome!” Neymar said, at his back. Oscar dropped himself to the table, suddenly tired and moved his hand at Neymar, motioning him that he didn’t care, and he could share. Neymar smiled and clapped his hands together, “Drum roll,” he pointed to Marcelo and Dani and they started tapping on the table. They stopped after a little while and Neymar solemnly said: “The locker room’s closet,” everyone’s excitement was dropped by a general ‘owwww’. Neymar was shocked. “What?”

“Everyone’s done it in there, you nerds,” David said, wholeheartedly. Neymar actually kinda felt a little offended and disappointed. David threw his arm around his shoulder.

“OK, so how did you all knew?” Neymar asked, annoyed.

“Look at your shirts, you dorks,” and Neymar’s eyes quickly fell on the ten number on Oscar’s chest and vice versa.

And everyone made fun of them for that, but Neymar got a magnificent blowjob from his boyfriend, so who were the real losers here?

**Author's Note:**

> We, Ney, we are always going to be the real losers.


End file.
